Status Effects
='Buffs'= BP Up: Max BP is raised by _. (Various) BP Regen: Gain _ BP per turn. (Various) DEF Up: DEF is raised by _. (Various) Charge: Damage dealt by next attack is increased by 1 per charge. (Various) Charged Up: Gain 1 charge per turn. (Li'l Sparky) Dodgy: 0 damage if attack is blocked. (Various) Electrified: Gives "Electric" trait, immune to electric attacks. (Various) Fast: Attacks twice per turn. (Various) (Old name: Invigorated) FP Up: Max FP is raised by _. (Various) FP Regen: Gain _ FP per turn. (Various) Freezing: Take 0 damage from physical attacks, attacker is Frozen for 2 turns. Doesn't affect species that are immune to ice. (Bumpty) Hooligone: When damaged, take 0 damage and remove a charge. (Hooligon) HP Up: Max HP is raised by _. (Various) HP Regen: Gain _ HP per turn. (Various) Intensified: Damage of next attack is doubled. (Boomboxer & Double Pain) Payback: Enemy takes half damage dealt. (Various) Poppable: Deals 3 damage to attacker. Removes attacker's status effects, and user's Poppable. (Cheep Cheep & Urchin) POW Up: POW is raised by _. (Various) Sharp: Counter damage and status effect turns are doubled. (Various) SPD Up: SPD is raised by _. (Various) SP Regen: Gain _ SP per turn. (Various) Superguard: Take 0 damage from physical attacks, all damage is redirected to the enemy. (Cleft) ---- ='Debuffs'= Angry: Attacks are completely random. (Various) BP Down: Max BP is lowered by _. (Various) BP Loss: Lose _ BP per turn. (Various) Blind: 0 damage if attack is blocked. (Various) Burned: Lose 1 HP per turn, doesn't affect species that are immune to fire. (Various) Confused: 50% chance to do deal 1 damage to yourself instead of attacking. (Various) Cursed: All items and badges are unusable. (Various) DEF Down: DEF is lowered by _. (Various) Dizzy: 50% chance to miss attacks. (Various) Drank: Used as a counter. Decreases chance to hit by 10% per charge. (Beanish / Bottle Bro) (STACKS INFINITELY) Drinking Problem: Gives 3 charges of Drank. (Beanish / Bottle Bro) Fading Away: When this status effect reaches 0, the user dies. (Warpid & Growmeba) UNSTACKABLE Flipped: Cannot attack, DEF is lowered to 0. Only applicable to some species. (Various) UNSTACKABLE FP Down: Max FP is lowered by _. (Various) FP Loss: Lose _ FP per turn. (Various) Frozen: Cannot attack, cannot move in line. Thawed by fire attacks, doesn't affect species that are immune to ice. (Various) UNSTACKABLE Grounded: "Flight" trait is lost. Only applicable to some species. (Various) UNSTACKABLE Heavy: All attacks cost 2x the amount of FP to use. (Cursya) HP Down: Max HP is lowered by _. (Various) HP Loss: Lose _ HP per turn. (Various) Immobilized: Cannot attack. (Various) UNSTACKABLE (Old name: Paralyzed) No Skills: Cannot use a certain attack. Attack may be stolen. (Various) Poisoned: Lose 1 HP per turn, doesn't affect species that are immune to poison. (Various) POW Down: POW is lowered by _. (Various) Reversed: All moves that use FP drain HP instead. (Cursya) Slow: Attacks once every 2 turns. (Various) Soft: Takes 2x damage. (Various) SPD Down: SPD is lowered by _. (Various) SP Loss: Lose _ SP per turn. (Various) Taunt: Forced to attack an enemy. (Various) ---- ='Neutral'= Allergic: Cannot be effected by any non-preexisting status effects until the effect fades. (Various) Contagious: When attacked, give attacker user's status effects. (Various) Danger: HP is at 1/2. Some badges or attacks use this to their advantage. (N/A) Diving: Cannot attack, immune to all attacks. SPD is increased by 3. (Fly Guy & Raven) UNSTACKABLE Focused: Stays at the front of the line at all times. No one behind user attacks. (Mister I) Haunted: Lose 2 HP per turn, inflictor cannot attack until inflicted or inflictor is dead. (Various) UNSTACKABLE Huge: POW is increased by 1.5x, SPD is halved. (Various) Invisible: Moves, badge moves, and items miss, including your own. POW is halved. (Various) UNSTACKABLE Mini: POW is halved, SPD is doubled. (Various) Peril: HP is at 1. Some badges or attacks use this to their advantage. (N/A) Sleep: Cannot attack, healed by 1 per turn. When attacked, the user will wake up. Ability to equip/unequip badges and forfeit is retained. (Various) UNSTACKABLE Stone: Cannot attack, impervious to all attacks. (Various) (Old name: Protected) Tunneled: Cannot attack, immune to all attacks except for quake attacks. SPD is increased by 3. (Monty Mole) UNSTACKABLE ---- ='Blobule Effects'= Consumer: Removes 1 FP from all enemies at the end of each turn. Ruiner: Removes 1 BP from all enemies at the end of each turn. Sapper: Removes 1 HP from all enemies at the end of each turn. Slowener: Removes 5 SPD from all enemies. Cannot lower SPD to 0 or under. Softener: Removes 1 DEF from all enemies. Weakener: Removes 1 POW from all enemies. ---- ='Sammer Effects'= NOTE: THESE EFFECTS CANNOT BE STOLEN (BECAUSE THE GAME WOULD IMPLODE) Sword: Starting weapon for Sammer Guy and Small Sammer Guy. Mace: Starting weapon for Big Sammer Guy. Club: N/A Katana: N/A Shield: User can now reflect projectiles. Bomb: N/A Syringe: N/A Ice Blade: N/A Fire Blade: N/A Shank: N/A Neon Blade: Accessible only through Sword.